A Life for a Life
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: In another time, in another land, the destinies of a tutor and his royal pupil are about to be changed forever by a pact made with the Shadow Realm. Complete
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before anyone asks, yes this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. The first few chapters are set somewhere a little different with no familiar names or faces, but familiar characters will appear later in the story.

**A Life for a Life  
Chapter 1**  
By Shadow's Mirror

It was an age of warriors and warlords, after myth and magic had become folktale and fable.

To the people of the tiny European country of Cantoria, the ancient stories were merely that… Stories. They told them to their children as they huddled around their fires, feeding the young ones on tales of valour and victory when the meager meal was not enough to satisfy even the smallest of them. There were many such meals, for although the silver deposits in the mountains surrounding the country made Cantoria wealthy, the people saw little of the vast riches that lined the Royal coffers.

It was not that the King was miserly in his ways, oh no. Quite the opposite. King Roland enjoyed spending his country's wealth. He spent it on rare foods and wines, exotic treasures and pleasures and clothes made from the finest silks and velvets. But above all else, he spent it on his greatest passion.

His army.

Cantoria was small, but the silver mines made it valuable. It was a well-known fact that the kings of every country bordering Cantoria hoped to some day be able to add its riches to their own, by any means necessary. King Roland was determined to protect his throne from those who would claim it in battle, so he amassed the strongest warriors and soldiers that he could.

They came eagerly, from far and wide, for the King was always generous to those willing to give their lives for him. Of all the armies in Europe, Cantoria's was not only the best, but it was also the best maintained. The soldiers had food better than in some royal households and their smallest request was always granted immediately. They wanted for nothing. It was even rumoured that the Elite Royal Guards, those lucky few chosen by the King himself as his personal bodyguards, slept on silk sheets! There were also whispers that they were permitted to consort with the beautiful dancers who were King Roland's favoured nightly entertainment.

However, while the King of Cantoria built up his army and spent his country's wealth on his own selfish pleasures, the people of his land were struggling to survive.

Although the mines were good for the Royal coffers, the mines' overseers were all greedy men who overworked the miners and gave them little in return. The men had no choice though. Enduring the harsh conditions of the mines was small payment for the ability to feed their families. Most of the overseers were willing, even eager, to pay in supplies rather than coin. Of course, the supplies were always over-valued, so the miners never received as much as if they had bargained at market, but no one dared complain about it. At least, not where the overseers could hear them.

Most of the villagers existed on what little crops they could grow, or the few animals that they kept. Few families ever had enough for themselves, and yet most were more than willing to share what little they had with those who had nothing. They were, for the most part, good, hard-working people. But, as in most places, there were those who were not satisfied with merely surviving.

The dissenters were usually ignored, and things might have continued that way… if King Roland had not grown greedy.

For as long as the people could remember, they had paid a small part of their earnings to the church, a tithe to ensure that those who were most in need could be cared for adequately. Although there were some who grumbled about it, most paid the tithe willingly. All knew that there could come a day when they would be the ones seeking the church's aid.

This payment had not gone unnoticed by the king.

"If they can afford to pay the church to look after those too lazy to look after themselves, then they can afford to pay for the protection they get from my army! My soldiers patrol the villages. They maintain the peace and they deal with those who break the law. What do those fool monks do? They hand out a bit of food and preach about tolerance and peace! Why should they receive money for that when my soldiers receive nothing for doing so much more? No. I will tolerate this no longer. Let it be known throughout the country that, from this day on, what is paid to the church will also be paid to the army!"

King Roland smiled, pleased with his declaration. As his advisors gathered around him, praising him for his ingenuity and decisiveness, he failed to notice the horrified look on the castle scribe's face. If he had noticed, it probably would have earned the scribe a beating. But it might also have warned the king about the consequences of his greed.

The people of Cantoria were not pleased about the tax.

Once the announcement was made, those who had already been speaking against the cruel conditions of the mines and the selfish excesses of the king and his court found themselves with a wider audience. Most kept to the topics that they were sure of, but there were others who were not so wise. The discussions began to hold less reason and caution and more accusation and anger.

At the same time, rumours began to circulate. Some were obviously ridiculous, but there were others that were, at the very least, possible. The most common, and the most believable, was that King Roland would not long be satisfied with the amount of tax being paid and would demand more. With his self-indulgence and greed well known, most considered it to be more of a truth than a rumour.

With fear and uncertainty spreading throughout the land, it was not long before the situation became known to the kings of the surrounding countries. After that, it was only a matter of time until one of them decided to take advantage of the situation.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Before anyone asks, yes this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. The first few chapters are set somewhere a little different with no familiar names or faces, but familiar characters will appear later in the story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This is a companion story for my fic, 'The Shadow Library'. When they are finished, both stories will be complete in their own right though. You do not need to read one to enjoy the other. This story merely gives more meaning to certain things that happen in 'Library'.

**A Life for a Life  
Chapter 2**  
By Shadow's Mirror

"So the young pharaoh drew on the last of his strength and... Valen? Valen! Are you listening to me?"

Alexander sighed as he looked up from his book and noticed that his young pupil's attention had once again wandered away from his studies. The boy was staring out of the window in fascination. There were times, Alexander reflected, when he wondered if being the tutor to the Royal Prince of Cantoria was worth the headaches of dealing with a boy more fond of daydreaming than of learning. Then Valen turned his head and smiled at him, his grey eyes dancing with excitement, and Alexander knew that he would pay any price to be able to watch over the boy.

"Alexander! There are ever so many guards in the courtyard. I have never seen so many before, except when Father is inspecting them. Come and see!" Valen looked back out the window. "I wonder if there is something exciting happening."

His curiosity aroused by his charge's words, Alexander put his book aside and joined the boy at the window. As he looked down at the large number of guards milling around in the courtyard far below them, he felt the first vague stirrings of unease. Valen was right. It looked as if most of the guards were gathering in the small courtyard.

Valen looked up at his tutor. "Do you suppose it is a parade?"

Alexander considered. "It is possible. There is an ambassador from one of the neighbouring kingdoms currently visiting. Perhaps the king has ordered a display of his army's skill."

It would not be the first time King Roland had done so, but Alexander thought it was strange that he had heard no mention of it. Normally, such things were talked about in the kitchens and halls and Alexander normally learned of them as he went about his usual morning routine. When it came to gossip, although he was not precisely a servant, the servants were usually more than happy to overlook that fact and share their news with him.

Valen's eyes were bright although he was obviously trying very hard not to wriggle in excitement. "Do you think Father will send for me? May we go down and watch the guards? Father did say that I was supposed to take an interest in such things."

Alexander smiled wryly. "The King has also said that you are to study hard. Why is it that you remember what he says about the guards but conveniently forget what he says about your schooling?"

Valen smiled up at him, his sweet smile combining with his soft grey eyes and his shoulder length fall of light ash-brown hair to give him an air of innocence. "Because Father talks about the guards more."

Alexander did not doubt that for a moment. It was a well-known fact that King Roland's greatest love was for his army. Privately, Alexander thought that the king was a fool for loving a group of greedy and smug bullies so much more than his own son.

Valen had been squirming to try and see everything at once, but he suddenly went still, his head tilting slightly. Alexander could see the boy's face in the reflection in the window. It had taken on a puzzled look. "Alexander, what is that sound?" Valen's expression deepened into a frown. "I do not like it."

"Sound?" Alexander's unease grew with the words and he listened intently. It took him a few moments before he heard the faint rumbling that Valen was referring to. "Hmm... I do not know." As he listened though, the noise grew louder, as if a barrier between them and the source of the rumbling had been removed. His heart filled with dread and his unease became a queasy certainty in his belly as he realised what the sound was.

It was the sound of an angry mob storming the castle. A mob who had just breached the outer walls and was now working its way towards the inner sanctum, judging by how the sound was growing steadily louder.

Alexander put his hand on his young pupil's shoulder, for once ignoring the twinge of regret he felt when the boy immediately shrugged it off again. "Come. As a special treat, let us take our lesson elsewhere today." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, not wishing to scare the boy, but some of his fear crept into his voice despite that.

Valen frowned up at his tutor in confusion. "Alexander? What is it? Is something wrong?"

He thought about trying to smile but knew that it would end up as nothing more than a grimace. "No, that sound merely makes me uneasy. I believe it best that we leave here and seek somewhere more quiet." He tried to add a little humour to his tone. "Otherwise, I fear you will never be able to concentrate on your lessons today."

Grey eyes frowned up at him and as Valen's expression settled into an irritable pout, Alexander knew his attempt at humour had sadly failed. "Alexander... I am not a child. I am twelve years old. Father says that I am nearly a man and that I should be treated as such. If something is wrong, then I should know about it. I am the prince, after all." The last was said with more than a little pride.

Not for the first time, Alexander silently cursed the ignorant and thoughtless man who dared to consider himself a father to the bright and precocious child standing before him. His method of raising a child was, in Alexander's opinion, thoroughly appalling. It had been bad enough when he had ignored Valen for months at a time when he was younger, only noticing him long enough to deliver brutal lectures on how a prince must never show emotion or any other 'weakness' and how he must always be in control of his emotions. But the way he had begun 'instructing' Valen on his royal duties over the past year had left very little of the happy, kind and loving cherub the boy had once been. Now Valen was often a willful, smug and demanding boy who usually acted far older than his tender years.

"I believe that sound may indicate that the castle is being besieged," Alexander quietly admitted, knowing that the best way to deal with Valen when he was in one of his petulant moods was to do just as his father did and treat him as if he were older. He forced himself to ignore the fear that flared in the boy's widening eyes and continued to speak. "It would also explain why the army is gathering below. Although I have no doubt that the soldiers will succeed in protecting the castle, it is my duty to get you to a safer place in the meantime. Now come, we must go."

He moved to the door, relieved when Valen did not hesitate to follow him. Fortunately, the child's trust in his tutor was one of the few emotions his father had not yet forced him to abandon.

As they made their way down the narrow corridor towards the stairs, Alexander's mind raced. He knew he had to get Valen to somewhere safe, the question was where? If the mob was bold enough to storm the castle, then there was a good chance that they would be angry enough to stand up to the guards. Things could get very ugly and he had no wish for Valen to witness any of it.

The noise of the mob grew louder again and Alexander's heart began to pound more heavily in his chest as he realised that they had somehow managed to get within the castle itself. He frowned in worry. Where were the guards? Why had they not yet stopped the mob? What were they waiting for? At this rate, the mob would breach the innermost part of the castle in no time!

A small body pressed close to Alexander's side, drawing him out of his thoughts. He glanced down in surprise. It had been a long time since Valen had willingly accepted any sort of touch or comfort, thanks to his father's lectures on emotions and how royal princes should never show fear or doubt. It had been longer still since Valen had initiated such contact. That he should do so now was testimony to how frightened he was. Alexander gently patted the boy's shoulder, earning him a wary glance. But Valen did not move away. Instead, he pressed closer to his tutor's side.

"Come, Valen. We must hurry." He guided the boy to the stairs and started down them, listening with growing concern to the sound of what he was now certain was a very furious mob. They were now so near that he could make out the tone of their voices and the fury in it sent a wave of ice cold fear coursing through his body. Where, by all the Gods, was that dratted army?

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, the noise of the mob was far louder and nearer and Valen was trembling slightly in fear. Alexander patted his shoulder again as he paused a moment to assess the situation. "I believe we had best go to the library. You will be safe there." He started to cross the stone floor of the great hall, doing his best to remain outwardly calm and keep his pace to a moderate speed, to avoid scaring Valen even more.

Valen began to follow him, but paused as a new sound suddenly rose above the roar of the invading mob. The ring of steel against steel came again and he turned in the direction it came from. The doorway to the throne room was open and through it the boy caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"Father!"

Alexander turned at Valen's cry, his gaze following the boy's into the throne room. His eyes narrowed as he realised what they were seeing. Suddenly, the situation was cast in a far more serious light.

"Valen! Come! We must go!" Even as he spoke, his heart sank and then lurched up into his throat. He was only a few steps away from the young prince, but it might as well have been the entire length of the great hall. He tried to get to the boy, tried to catch hold of him, but he was too late.

In the moments it had taken Alexander to realise what was going on, Valen had already begun to run towards the throne room.

All Alexander could do was follow the boy and hope that he could catch up to him in time.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case anyone's wondering, yes, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. It is set in the past, so familiar characters will not show up for another chapter or two yet.

**A Life for a Life  
Chapter 3**  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Father!" Valen's cry went unheard amid the clashing of steel against steel in the throne room. Even if he had heard it though, it was doubtful that King Roland would have spared so much as a glance at his only son.

He was far too busy fighting an unexpected enemy.

The swordsman smiled grimly as his sword flashed through the air, striking his opponent's blade with a high-pitched ring that was like the sweetest of music to his ears. He was being paid good money for this day's work and he was confident that he would earn it quickly. Unlike his opponent, he heard the small voice and his eyes gleamed. It seemed that fate was smiling on him. But he knew that if he took too long, he could lose his chance and he couldn't afford that. If he only did half the job, he would only get half the pay. That thought did not sit at all well with him.

It was time.

He moved quickly, dropping one hand off the hilt and using a sideward swing, his sword flashing out in a bold, but somewhat clumsy, move. King Roland smirked as he parried it with ease, then his smile became a look of shock as the swordsman used the momentum of the parry against him and stepped into the move rather than away from it. The two men were suddenly in close proximity, which was exactly what the swordsman had wanted. The hand at his belt moved in a practiced motion and there was a soft click as a dagger was freed from its hidden sheath. The swordsman made a move too swift to follow and King Roland gasped before jerking away.

One stumbled step became two, then three, the sword falling from the king's hands as he moved to clutch his chest, where the dagger had pierced him. The swordsman's lip curled into a mocking parody of a smile as he moved in, his sword slicing through air and flesh with almost equal ease.

King Roland fell, his body lifeless before it met the ground.

"Father!" A scream of fear and horror pierced the air as Valen ran to his father's side. He fell to his knees beside him and reached out, then hesitated, knowing how much his father despised being touched 'like some commoner'. Fear overcame his hesitation and he shook his father's shoulder. "Father? Father, wake up. Wake up, Father! Please! Father! Father... Father..." Valen bowed his head, sobbing as the truth slowly sank in.

The assassin smiled cruelly. His work was almost done. Just one thing more remained. He reached for the boy.

"No! Get away from him!" The angry voice caused the assassin to glance over at the door. He snarled at the sight of the young man running towards him. He knew he had to be quick. Turning back to the boy, he started to move, then gasped and froze as he found himself staring down the blade of a sword.

Tears sliding down his cheeks, Valen braced himself, holding his father's sword just as he had seen his father hold it, on the rare occasions he had been allowed the privilege of watching his father duel. His red-rimmed eyes glared furiously at the one who had dared to take his father's life. He tried to speak, but his voice refused to obey him. His body trembled with his anguish, but he stood his ground.

The assassin smirked. Then he moved.

He charged the boy, knocking the sword out of the child's hands with a single blow. The blade skidded along the floor and the assassin laughed at the look of horror in the boy's eyes as he realised what was about to happen. The evil man could not resist taking a moment to revel in being the cause of that look.

It was a moment that cost him dearly.

The assassin's sword was in mid swing when he felt pain sear into his back. Gasping, he tried to turn but the pain was too intense. The last thing he saw was the young man who had entered the throne room, King Roland's sword in his hand, the blade now gleaming red with blood.

- - -

Alexander panted hard as he stood over the assassin's body. He hadn't known he had that much strength or speed, but seeing Valen in danger had made him almost fly across the throne room to reach them in time. He had barely paused even while picking up the sword that had been knocked from Valen's hands, the assassin ironically giving him the weapon he had so desperately needed. Two had died, but Valen was safe. That was all that mattered to Alexander.

"Valen, we must leave here. It is not safe." He turned to the child, then frowned, a shiver of uneasiness running up his spine as he realised that the boy was lying on the ground. "He must have fainted from the tension." As he muttered to himself, he knelt down and eased the boy over, intending to carry him out of there.

It took a moment for what he was seeing to register in Alexander's mind. When it did, he immediately refused to believe it. He had saved Valen. The assassin was dead. The assassin had not finished his strike. It had been so quick, but the memory was burned into Alexander's mind. The assassin had lifted his sword, had started to swing, but then Alexander had struck him from behind and he had fallen without finishing his strike.

But... if that was so... then why was Valen so pale and still and why was his shirt soaked with blood?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before anyone asks, yes this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. The first few chapters are set somewhere a little different with no familiar names or faces, but familiar characters will appear later in the story.

**A Life for a Life  
Chapter 4**  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Valen?" Alexander couldn't believe his eyes. The child that he had promised himself he would protect, with his life if necessary, lay on the ground before him, his shirt stained with blood. For a precious moment, he could not move, frozen by the terror that engulfed him at the sight of the young boy lying so pale and still. He shook his head and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. His mind raced and he leaned over the child, trying to determine what was wrong.

He froze again when he realised that the boy's shirt was sliced through where the red stain was steadily growing. "By the Gods... Valen... No!" The fog that had filled his mind since he saw Valen fall suddenly cleared and grim determination flooded through Alexander.

No matter what he had to do, Valen would not die.

The tutor moved quickly, tearing a strip off the tail of his shirt. He eased Valen's shirt open and forced himself not to freeze again at the sight of the wound. It was worse than he had thought. He folded the strip of cloth into a pad and carefully pressed it to the wound, knowing that he needed to stop the flow of blood before he did anything else. Valen did not stir and Alexander knew that whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it fast.

Time was not on their side.

As if in confirmation of that fact, the sound of the angry mob storming the castle surged for a moment. Alexander spared it just enough attention to determine that they had not broken through any further into the castle. The sound had not been closer, merely louder. He could faintly hear the clash of steel upon steel, also.

As he gathered Valen into his arms and stood up, Alexander made a mental note to himself to thank whatever Gods had given the commander of the King's army enough sense to not wait any longer for the King's order to defend the castle. The army would keep the mob at bay, but the question was... for how long?

He looked down at the face of the boy in his arms, trying to decide what to do next. He needed to get Valen to safety, but the boy also needed far more medical attention than he alone could provide. In fact, Alexander suspected that it would take an entirely different type of aid than any available in the kingdom to save Valen's life.

There was only one chance... and a slimmer hope had never existed. But with this precious child's life hanging in the balance, it was a chance that Alexander knew he had to take.

Moving as fast as he dared while trying to jostle Valen as little as possible, the tutor left the throneroom and headed for the first place in the massive castle that he had felt at home in, and which remained his favourite sanctuary to that day. Fortunately, one of the entries was fairly close. He only needed to cross the hallway, go down another hallway, turn right at the third passage and then it was the fifth door on the left.

- - -

As he carried his precious passenger to safety, Alexander thought back over the events of the past few minutes and tried to work out what had happened and how Valen had been wounded.

He could guess the order of events before they had arrived at the throneroom easily enough.

_The assassin posed as an ambassador for a neighbouring country or, more likely, that country was behind the assassination plot and sent the man here for the sole purpose of killing King Roland and his heir, so they could attack Cantoria during the resulting chaos. The king had probably been in conference with the false ambassador when news of the uprising reached him. _

_He would then have ordered his army to stand at the ready, saying he would lead them personally. _

_It was at that point that the assassin began his attack. Except, he did not strike in the typical clandestine manner expected of one in his line of work. Instead, he challenged the King to a duel and toyed with him. An arrogant assassin indeed. _

_He would likely have kept toying with the king for longer, but then Valen appeared. Seeing his chance to kill both King and heir, the assassin finished off the first part of his job immediately. _

_Valen ran forward, unwittingly putting himself in harm's way as he went to his father's side, but I distracted the assassin by entering the room. The distraction lasted just long enough for Valen to take up his father's sword, however the assassin disarmed him with a single stroke of his blade. _

_The blade that he then tried to kill Valen with, except he was only midway through his swing when I struck him from behind. I am certain that his blade did not strike Valen that time. So how did he end up like this? Wait... That time?_

Alexander's step hesitated as he suddenly realised when Valen had been injured. The attack he had stopped had in fact been the assassin's second attack on the boy. Obviously, the first attack had been far more effective than either he or the assassin had realised at the time.

The realisation that he had not been fast enough stunned and shamed him, but the tutor instantly shook off his thoughts and continued on his way.

There would be time for such remonstrations later. After Valen's life was secure.

Just ahead of them was the door he had been seeking. Alexander gently shifted Valen's weight so he could free a hand enough to open it, then they were inside the place Alexander fervently hoped held the key to Valen's survival.

The Royal Library.

- - -

Alexander had only been a boy, around Valen's age, when he had come to the castle as an assistant scribe. On his first day, he had lost his way in the maze of passageways and had accidentally found himself in the section of the castle that had, during a previous king's rule, been converted into a massive library.

That king had valued knowledge and it had been his dying wish that there would always be someone to oversee the acquisition of new tomes for the library, so that the current king would always have whatever information he required to rule with wisdom and learning.

Unfortunately, King Roland had considered books to be nothing but a waste of money that he could spend on his army and so he had given the charge of the library into the hands of his old tutor, who knew him well enough to never ask him for anything. The man was so old that even the task of keeping the shelves free from dust had been beyond his abilities, but he had loved books with a fiery passion that had burned in his eyes right to his last breath.

Perhaps it had been Fate that had caused Alexander to open that door by mistake. He had always loved books as well and that love had apparently been quite obvious to the caretaker. The old man had taken a liking to him and the castle scribe had been more than agreeable to allowing the boy to act as the old man's assistant. It had saved him the trouble of training him.

Under the kind and gentle tutor's watchful eye, the shy and uncertain boy had blossomed into a confident and well-read man.

Upon his friend and mentor's death, Alexander had continued to look after the library. He had never been entirely sure if King Roland had known about his new role or not, so the visit to the library one morning by the head of the king's advisors had come as a shock to him. Although his shock at learning that he had been appointed as Prince Valen's new tutor had been far greater.

He had thrown himself into his new role eagerly, but he had never forgotten his past. King Roland had not bothered to appoint a new caretaker for the library, so Alexander had spent many of his free hours there, dusting shelves and reading through ancient texts. It had been while dusting that Alexander had found The Book.

Even though he had realised at the time that he had discovered something extraordinary, he had never dreamed that it might one day hold his only hope.

- - -

As he moved through the corridors formed by the tall shelves towards the back of the room, Alexander was acutely conscious of how quickly the boy's life-blood was staining the makeshift pressure pad he was holding against the wound, but there was nothing more he could do.

Even if he could have slipped the child out of the castle and taken him to a physician... the wound was simply too severe. Perhaps if there had been a healer in the town, like the ones mentioned in some of the stories he had read to Valen over the years... but they were just stories... fairytales. They lived in a world where magic was not known to exist. The physicians knew medicines and could cure some illnesses and dress wounds... but they did so with the aid of science, not magic.

Alexander knew that if Valen's life was to be saved, then it was magic they needed.

By the time he reached the back of the room and the three tall bookcases there, Alexander was panting for breath. Never a very strong man, he was alarmed at how little strength he had left after carrying Valen all that way, but the boy's condition was even more of a worry for him.

The young prince... Every beat of his heart was weaker than the last. He was slipping away and somehow... a part of Alexander could feel it happening. Perhaps it was because he loved the child as if he was his own. Whatever the reason, he knew that Valen would not last much longer. If he was going to do anything... he needed to do it immediately!

He all but fell to the floor, the boy held protectively against his chest as he reached for the large tome on the bottom shelf. He opened it quickly, revealing that it was nothing more than a hollowed-out shell with another book held safely within it. He had known the book was too dangerous for anyone to find, so he had carefully hidden it away. But now, it was time to bring it out of hiding. No, more than that. It was time to use the knowledge it contained.

His mentor had once told him that knowledge was a key that could unlock any door he wished. Alexander still held those words close to his heart, believing them with all his might. He only hoped that this particular book's knowledge was the key he needed to unlock Valen's survival.

The book was very old and spoke of a far distant time in a far distant land where the ground was shifting desert sand and the sun was worshipped above all. It spoke of Gods and Goddesses, of ancient myth and of even older magicks. It also spoke of a game played by the kings of that land, the Pharaohs, and their priests. Great duels, fought with monsters carved into huge stone tablets, that were brought to life by magic wielded by the few who possessed such incredible power. Finally... it spoke of another place. The place where the monsters from that game truly lived. A place of magic, shrouded in mystery and shadows. For that was what this magic was.

Shadow Magic.

Alexander had read the book from cover to cover, countless times. He had devoured every word with an unabating hunger and thirst for the knowledge it held. He had learned of the magic, of the monsters and also of the magicians in that distant land. He had also learned that once, far into the past, there had been those who had summoned the creatures, not only to fight, but also to come to their aid when they needed help. There were even drawings of some of the monsters and the types of aid they could give. One... The Mystical Elf... was said to have the ability to heal.

Until he tried to open the book, he hadn't noticed how slippery his hands were. He winced when he realised the cause and saw how his touch marked the precious tome's cover, but it couldn't be helped. There was no time to give the book the respect and care it deserved. A life that was even more precious to him was on the verge of being lost forever.

His hands fumbled and a curse slipped from his lips as the book slipped from his hands. He reached for it and then went still, his breath catching in a gasp as he witnessed something incredible.

The book had caught itself in mid-air and was floating just above the floor.

As Alexander watched in awe and rising hope, the blood that had marked the book was absorbed into it, leaving the golden cover unstained. The book opened, its pages turning rapidly... as if it knew what page the desperate man sought and wished to help him find it.

Then the Shadows came.

Flickering shadows that danced like flames, only without the light and colour, they rose out of the floor and circled the book for a few moments before they parted and widened the path of their silent dance. They welcomed the tutor, and the child he held close, into the heart of their whirling circle. The book's pages fell still and when the tutor looked, he could see the spell he sought.

The countless times he'd read it, the spell had always been difficult for him to make out more than a few words at a time. Written in a cramped and uneven hand, the words had often made only the vaguest sense and had given him a terrible headache whenever he'd tried to understand more. He had managed to decipher just enough of the spell to realise what it was. Because Valen's life depended on it, he had been determined to decipher the rest of it. But as he looked at the spell, it shifted before his eyes and he realised that the book itself was giving him what aid it could.

The spell was no longer indecipherable to him. He could read it as easily as if he had written it with his own hand. Alexander saw more than the spell, however. He also saw the price he would need to pay for his wish to be granted. There was no doubt in his mind. He was willing to risk everything for the child in his arms. Without hesitation, he spoke the words written in the Book of Egypt.

The library vanished.

It was as if Alexander and Valen were alone in the middle of a dark void. It was not completely dark, though; more like the night right before the dawn comes. Shadows could not exist without light, after all, and the circle of shadows that had been dancing around them were still there, although they were no longer dancing but merely swaying, as if to music only they could hear. Alexander could barely make them out, but he was strangely reassured by their presence.

Then the voices came.

"Well boy? Speak your request and hurry up about it. We do not have all day!" Sharp and deep, there was a note of impatience that almost hid the feeling of great age the voice held.

"Aye, the sooner you speak your wish, the sooner it will be granted... and the sooner the ritual will be complete." Another voice, similar to the first, but more musical and with a hint of sorrow in it.

"Speak your wish but know the price. Magic must always be balanced. A promise for a promise. A gift for a gift. A life for a life." The rumbling voice had more than a feeling of great age about it. It also held great wisdom, great sorrow and perhaps just a touch of curiosity.

Alexander took a deep breath and held Valen closer to him. "Great spirits of the Shadows, it is the last I seek from you." His voice rang out into the silence, strong and clear and filled with his determination and hope as he made his impassioned plea. "This innocent child... His life is draining away, stolen from him by an assassin's blade. My wish is that his life be spared, for he means as much to me as if he were my own blood. Please... save him. I understand the price you ask and I am prepared to pay it. Save his life and I will gladly give mine in return."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promised that there would eventually be familiar characters in this story and here they are!

**A Life for a Life  
Chapter 5**  
By Shadow's Mirror

"I understand the price you ask and I am prepared to pay it. Save his life and I will gladly give mine in return."

The words echoed faintly in the stillness of the void they were in. When the silence stretched on, Alexander had a moment of doubt. Would his pleas be enough? Had he done or said something wrong? Was there something specific he had needed to say, perhaps? His thoughts flew through his mind but were banished within moments.

"So be it." It was the third and last voice that had spoken, only now it sounded even older and perhaps a trifle weary. "A life for a..."

"The balance must be kept."

The voice that interrupted belonged to someone new. It was definitely not one of the three who had spoken so far. Unlike all of them, this voice sounded quite young. It was soft with a hint of persuasiveness to it, but there was also an edge of... was that worry? Perhaps. Whoever it belonged to though, the words struck Alexander as being rather strange. A life for a life... why would that not keep the balance of things? Judging by the surprised murmuring of the three ancient voices, it seemed that the three in the shadows were wondering the same thing.

"If you have something to say about this, then say it! None of your vague nonsense, either. Nice and clear. Well? Hurry up, boy! You seemed eager enough to speak a moment ago." The first speaker of the trio sounded even more impatient and testy than he had before.

"It is just that... in this particular case, I feel that a life for a life would be more one-sided than usual."

"Now why, by all the Gods, would you think something so ridiculous as that? You have had odd notions before but this truly beats all of them." The first voice again and the speaker was definitely becoming more than a little irritated.

"The boy never speaks without good cause. Let him explain himself." The low, rumbling voice of the third member of the trio sounded more curious than anything else.

"Well I wish he would hurry... Get back here! Someone stop that fool!"

There was a slight shifting of the shadows in front of Alexander and the man instinctively held his precious child closer. In a distant part of his mind, he registered the murmuring of the other two speakers. They seemed to be trying to calm the first one. Whatever was going on, it was apparently something that should not be happening. He kept his eyes fixed on the stirring shadows, even when the emerging figure became clear enough for Alexander to realise that he was not human.

The skin as blue as the summer sky made that distinction somewhat obvious.

He was clothed head to toe in a black garment that hugged his body like a second skin. Bands of deep blood red circled his limbs at his ankle, mid-calf and knee, with three more around each thigh. Even more bands circled his arms and the top part of his clothing was laced with a tie of the same shade. That tie struck Alexander as being rather unnecessary, considering that the intricate weaving of straps and buckles around that part of the figure's body seemed to be more directly responsible for keeping his shirt closed. Although, considering the large hat that fell to a point on either side of his head, with more bands of red around it and a red crest on top, as well as a green, star-shaped jewel in the front, it was likely that the figure was dressed more for show than any logical reason.

The stranger's long black hair streamed around him as if blown by a wind only he could feel and it gave him a rather menacing air, so Alexander was mildly surprised to find that he was not all that afraid. Perhaps his lack of fear was due to the way the stranger dropped to one knee in front of him, willingly bringing himself down to Alexander's level. Or perhaps it was the slightly sad look on the stranger's face as he glanced at the boy in Alexander's arms. Whatever the reason, something deep within the young man told him that he could trust the stranger.

"Time grows short, so I will make this as brief as I can." The stranger's voice was softer still now that he was right in front of Alexander. "Although normally, a life for a life is the price we ask, in this case, I believe that it would be quite unfair to ask that of you. A life is a precious thing and should not be given up so easily."

As the stranger paused, Alexander could not remain silent. "I know. But this boy is more precious to me than anything else in the world. If my life can spare his, then I consider that a fair price."

"Well, that is that then! Now we just need..." The voice of the first speaker of the trio broke in and then spluttered into silence, as if someone had just covered his mouth with their hand.

The stranger smiled, just a little and very sadly. "Ah, but that is the problem. Your life would indeed cause his to be spared. He would wake where you had cast the spell that brought you both here... and he would find your corpse at his side." He shook his head and held up a hand as Alexander went to speak. "But that is not all. I speak of what the boy would be returning to."

A flicker of unease ran down Alexander's spine. "What do you mean?"

"It is easiest for me to show you." The stranger turned slightly and held out a hand. Where he pointed, the shadows whirled and changed until an image gradually came into view.

Alexander gasped in horror.

He had known that things were bad, but he had not known just how bad.

In the image, the castle where he and Valen had lived was in the process of being ransacked. The angry mob that had besieged it had apparently won out over the late king's army or, more likely, the army had abandoned the fight when they had learned of the king's death. Not content with laying claim to the castle, however, the mob apparently intended to leave it in ruins.

As Alexander watched, smoke began to spiral into the sky from some of the windows. The castle was burning and the one hope that had sustained him since Valen's injury was dying with it. Who would dare to give Valen shelter and aid if this was how they treated a pile of stones and mortar?

Alexander wasn't aware that he was shaking until the stranger put a hand gently on his shoulder to calm him. "If you give up your life here, the child will live, but we can only return him to the place and time that you both left. That is the rule and we must abide by it. However, if he returns there alone... he will not survive long and your sacrifice will be for nothing."

The man bowed his head, his arms tightening around the small, precious bundle he held close. He could feel Valen's life flowing away with every strained beat of the boy's heart. He knew he had only a little time to decide on what course to take. But really... his decision had already been made.

"Valen is a quick and resourceful boy. Even alone... he knows what to do if the castle is attacked. I have every confidence that he will survive." He lifted his head, his eyes searching the eyes of the stranger who watched him so sadly. "I have to place my trust in the townsfolk. They know Valen is not like his father. Hopefully at least one person will be willing to help him, once he returns."

"There is... another way."

As Alexander blinked in shock at the stranger, the voice of the first of the trio came again. "Will you kindly unhand me! Now then... Chaos! What do you mean by this? There is no other way! It has to be like this. A life for..."

"Half a life is enough to spare the child." The one referred to as 'Chaos' smiled as the voice spluttered indignantly at the interruption. It was only slight, the barest curve of his lips, but it was still a smile. "There is precedent."

"That was then and you know quite well that there were exceptional... circumstances..." The voice trailed off and there was a moment of complete silence, broken finally by a heavy sigh. "I cannot believe I am even considering such a thing. You know They will never agree to it."

Chaos smiled a little more. "You could persuade them." Although soft, his voice had a soothing quality to it.

"Well of course I could, if I wished to." The voice sounded smug now and the previous irritation seemed to have been forgotten.

The third voice spoke up, the rumbling softer than it had previously been; as if the speaker did not really wish to say what he knew had to be said. "He needs to know the details. In full."

"I know." Chaos looked into Alexander's eyes, no longer smiling. "This bargain is not as simple as the other." He paused, as if to make sure that Alexander was still listening. When the young man nodded, Chaos continued.

"If you give up half of your soul, then half of his will not be taken by Death. His life will be spared and you will also live, but there is a price to pay and it is a heavy one. With only half souls, neither of you will be able to return to the mortal world again. Instead, you will join us here." Chaos gestured to the shadowy void around them.

The shadowy void that was gradually becoming lighter, as if a veil was being lifted from his eyes, Alexander realised in surprise. Already, he could make out the vague forms of the three who had first spoken to him in this strange place. He had no time to study them, however. Chaos was still speaking and Alexander gave him all of his attention.

"We are the servants of the Shadows. We exist to work their will, and that of the Pharaoh. You and the child would become immortal, as we are, and would gain powers such as we possess. However, that too has a price. To be like us in strength, you must also be like us in appearance. Your human forms would become nothing more than a memory and you would take on the forms of two of us. What those forms would be... I cannot say. There is also no promise that the two of you would remain together here. That would be entirely in your hands."

Alexander nodded and looked down at the child in his arms, then over at the three shadowy figures.

The shadows had lightened enough that he could see them quite clearly now. One was a wizened gnome-like man, short of stature and with a stern face that suggested he was also short of temper. The second was a tall and slender man with long, pointed ears, dressed in a purple hat and matching armour with blue shoulder plates and red jewels in strategic places. The third... and most likely the owner of the low rumbling voice... was a large, brownish-gold dragon who regarded him with what looked to Alexander like thoughtful curiosity.

Returning his attention to the one known as Chaos, Alexander nodded. "I understand the terms and I agree to them." He continued more softly. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your kindness."

Chaos's cheeks went a faint shade of purple and he shook his head. "Maintaining the balance is part of my duty, although... I have never been quite so glad of it, before." His hand, still resting on Alexander's shoulder, tightened slightly in a gentle squeeze before he stood up. "There is little time remaining to us. If you are ready?"

Alexander nodded. "I am." His hold tightened protectively on Valen as he waited.

When Chaos turned towards the three others and arched an eyebrow in silent question, the stern-faced man scowled at him. "Well, you have gone this far, you might as well finish it, also."

As Alexander had suspected, his was the first voice he had heard upon entering the shadowy void.

With a slight smile, Chaos nodded and turned back to Alexander. He held out his hand over the young man's head. "This may sting a little."

There was a wrenching sensation in the pit of Alexander's stomach, followed by a tingling all over his body. Then came a sharp pain so intense that all he could do was grit his teeth and try to ride it out. But he knew it was no use. The pain was too great and he suddenly felt too tired to try to fight it any longer. His vision blurred and began to go dark.

As Alexander sank into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness, two thoughts flittered across his mind.

Whatever happened, he would remain at Valen's side for as long as the boy welcomed him there.

Although he had lived in the castle of Cantoria for many years, it was the Royal Library that felt more like home to him and he would dearly miss it.

- - -

The Magician of Black Chaos and the three main elders of the Shadow Realm, Stern Mystic, Ancient Elf and Thousand Dragon, all blinked and stared in surprise at the two figures lying unconscious on the ground in front of Chaos. Stern Mystic finally found his voice.

"Well... that was certainly unexpected."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

**A Life for a Life  
Chapter 6**  
By Shadow's Mirror

He was enveloped in a cosy cocoon. Against his bare body, he could feel the crispness of clean sheets. There was something incredibly soft beneath his back. He felt warm and comfortable and the last thing he wanted to do was open his eyes, but a persistent thought nagged at him.

Where was Valen?

Reluctantly, Alexander opened his eyes, then frowned up at the strange ceiling above him. The exposed wooden beams were of some dark wood and the contrast with the cream of the ceiling behind them was most pleasing to his eyes. When he turned his head a little, he found he rather liked the dark green shade of the walls as well. The dark wooden furniture in the room was also rather pleasant to look at. He was not quite sure about the figure regarding him with apparent delight from the chair beside the bed, however.

The man's purple robes were a little garish for his taste and as for the hat... Alexander eyed it warily. It seemed to him that a hat that large must surely harbour plans to take over the world.

"Ah, you are awake. Excellent! How are you feeling?" The man's voice immediately dispelled the slight wariness Alexander had felt at the sight of him. He spoke in a friendly manner and a genuine smile warmed his dark brown eyes.

"Comfortable, thank you." Alexander frowned slightly. His voice was the same as ever, but his words were a little slurred. It seemed to be a bit more difficult than usual for him to speak. He tried again, taking more care this time, and was pleased when his words came more easily and clearly. "Where is Valen?"

The man's smile became even warmer. "I had a feeling you would ask about the child before anything else. He is well, safe and sleeping in the next room. Unlike you, his transformation was painless. Ah... that reminds me... Chaos sends his apologies. He is sorry about the pain you felt during your transformation. That was... a trifle unusual. He wished to watch over your rest himself, however this matter has resulted in quite a lot of paperwork. He will come and see you later."

Alexander nodded and tried not to be concerned about his transformation being 'a trifle unusual'. "Where is this place?"

"To answer in the broadest sense, you are in the Shadow Realm." The man's eyes twinkled as he chuckled at Alexander's surprise at that statement. "It is not all whirling areas of shadows here. Most of the land is quite... normal... really. Our homes are normal as well. For the most part, at least. There are a few... exceptions... due to the nature of this land." He shrugged. "You will see them soon enough. To answer your question more specifically, however, this is your new home. If you wish it to be. Yours and your child's." His smile was warmer still and he seemed to be waiting for more questions, as if he knew how many were tumbling around in Alexander's mind.

"Our new home?" Alexander tried to sit up and was surprised to find it rather more difficult than usual. He felt a little strange, he realised. Lighter and yet heavier at the same time. It was a most curious feeling, although not an unpleasant one. He managed to get an arm out from under the covers and went to use it to lever himself up, then caught sight of his hand and went very still.

Where his hand should have been... was the taloned appendage of a bird of prey.

"I realise this will come as quite a shock to you. Actually... it rather surprised all of us, also. So far, those who have come here from the mortal world have taken on more or less human forms. But it seems that the Shadow Magic sensed something very special within you and decided to give you the form that would best... hmm... how should I say it? The form that would best suit your personal needs, perhaps? I believe you will find your new abilities to be quite remarkable." The man smiled gently at Alexander and offered his hand. "If you feel sufficiently recovered, allow me to assist you up. There is a looking glass over there." He gestured across the room with his other hand.

"Thank you." Alexander accepted the help, being very careful with his grasp so he did not crush the human hand, as he sensed he so easily could. He struggled into a sitting position and then slipped out from beneath the sheets to stand beside the bed.

He was so busy studying his taloned feet and lightly feathered legs and arms that it took him a moment to realise that the rest of his body, although a little more muscular now, was still human. Alexander quickly wrapped the sheet around himself to preserve his modesty, relieved to note that the other man was kindly studying something on the other side of the room. When he was decently covered, he tentatively reached behind himself again. As he had wound the sheet over his back, his arm had brushed something...

"I have wings!"

"Ah, you noticed them." The man seemed rather surprised at that.

"I could hardly fail to, as they are rather... prominent." Alexander found the shock wearing off more quickly than he would have thought possible. Perhaps because he had already suspected their existence when he had seen his taloned hands and feet. They were definitely the claws of a bird, so really wings were not all that surprising. He looked at the other man. "My words come less easily now than they did. I believe I would rather hear the truth initially than see it. Do I, by any chance, have a beak instead of a mouth?"

The man looked somewhat apologetic. "Well... yes, you do. But it is quite a nice beak, as beaks go. Your plumage is also quite attractive."

Alexander blinked at that. "I have plumage?" Curious, he crossed to the looking glass.

Although he sensed that he should have been shocked to see the head of a large bird looking back at him, for some reason he only felt curious about his new form. After a moment's concentration, he managed to stretch out his wings... then quickly apologised to the other man for nearly knocking him over when he did so.

"Oh no, my fault entirely. Considering my experience with wings, I should have known that you would want to do that." He chuckled softly. "You seem to be getting accustomed to them quite nicely. If you wish any advice, my sister has already offered her services to you for that."

Alexander folded his wings again and turned to look at the man curiously. "Your sister has wings?"

Beaming at Alexander as if he had asked the most intelligent question in the world, and one that he was particularly delighted to answer, the man nodded. "Oh yes. Black wings very much like yours... only a little smaller, I believe." He eyed the birdman's wings for a moment before nodding again. "Yes, I would say her wingspan is about four feet less than yours. She will be quite jealous."

For some reason, that thought seemed to make the man rather happy.

"I... see." Alexander studied the rather odd man thoughtfully. As his mind whirled with more questions, he suddenly realised he had forgotten something important. "Ah, forgive my lack of manners. I have not introduced myself. I am..." He paused in confusion as the other man raised a hand and shook his head. There was a very gentle look in his eyes that worried Alexander. It was the look of someone who knows something that is likely to upset someone else when they hear it.

"When you and your child joined us, your names changed along with your forms. But do not worry. That does not mean that you cannot keep your true names. It just means that you need to use your new ones as well. I suggest adding your true name to the end of your new name. That way, you will always have that link to your past. That is what I often do." He smiled.

Alexander was about to nod when he realised what the man had just said. "You? Then you are also...?" He blinked in surprise.

The man chuckled and nodded. "I was the first to come here from the mortal world." He was about to continue when a soft sound came from the next room. A moment later he arched his eyebrow as he found himself alone in the room.

Apparently birdmen were faster than normal men when reacting to the sound of a child's frightened whimper.

Smiling slightly, the man followed his new friend, stopping to lean against the door as he peered into the room beyond.

The room was identical to Alexander's room, only a little smaller and with dark blue walls instead of dark green. Also, the bed was a child's single instead of the larger bed that was needed to accommodate a birdman with large wings. But the child sitting up in the bed was obviously more worried about other things than admiring the room.

Like the strange being that had come running into the room and was now staring at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my father? Where is Alexander?" The young boy frowned. "You are staring at me. Stop it at once. Do you know who I am?" He drew himself up regally.

"Yes. I know. You are Valen." Alexander was proud of how calm he sounded. There was no trace of his sorrow in his voice.

Valen did not recognise him.

Alexander silently cursed himself for not realising that sooner. He did not recognise himself and he barely recognised Valen as well, and the boy had not changed nearly as much as he himself had. Because he had not realised, though, his abrupt entrance had scared Valen.

Making an effort to pull his wits back together from where they had scattered at the boy's new appearance, Alexander smiled as well as he could with a beak rather than a mouth. "I will explain everything to you, but it is quite a long story, I fear."

The boy frowned slightly and peered at him intently for a moment, his pale silver eyes searching the bright orbs of the strange creature standing before him. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant. "Alexander?"

Pure joy surged through Alexander as Valen recognised him. "Yes. It is I." He moved nearer, settling on the bed when Valen showed no more fear of him. The little boy immediately moved closer and he slipped his arm around the child's slender shoulders and held him close. "You are safe now."

"Was it all a dream? Is my father really..." Valen bit his lip and could not finish voicing his question.

Alexander bowed his head. "It was not a dream. I am so sorry, Valen."

- - -

As the child reacted to the confirmation of his father's death, the man in the large purple hat moved from the doorway where he had been watching the reunion and went into another part of the house.

There would be plenty of time later for introductions and explanations and even a tour around their new home and the very special building it was connected to. For now, Alexander had a sobbing child to try and comfort and the man knew that was something too private for him to witness.

He smiled at the woman seated in the cottage's main room and nodded to her. "They have woken. He is comforting the child now on the passing of the boy's father."

The woman sniffed and frowned. "The passing of a man who gave the boy life and nothing else. Why, that man in there is more of a father to that child than King Roland ever was!" Despite her annoyance, the woman kept her voice low so only the man could hear.

"Nonetheless... he was still the child's father and it is right for the child to mourn him." The man held up his hand as the woman glared at him. "Oh, do not scowl at me so, I beg you. I did not say that I disagree. My feelings on the matter are quite the contrary, I assure you."

The shadow of a deep past sorrow stirred in his heart. It must have shown on his face also, because the woman reacted to it immediately. She moved over to him and hugged him tightly. "Forgive me, my brother. Of course it is right for a child to mourn the loss of a father... no matter what sort of a man that father was."

She eased back and smiled at the man. "Do you think our new friend would mind if we used his kitchen? I dare say he could use a cup of tea in the near future."

"My dear sister, I do believe that is one of the best ideas you have ever had. Now then... where do you suppose we might find the teapot?"

Before the woman could do more than arch an eyebrow at the question, two startled cries came from the other room.

The two siblings were halfway to the room when the first wisps of smoke greeted them.

The Dark Magician winced and looked at Dark Witch. "It seems that the young one cannot yet control his new abilities. Remind me to teach our new librarian a water spell as soon as possible."

To be concluded...


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here it is, the final chapter/epilogue for 'Life'. I hope that you have enjoyed reading the story of Alexander and Valen as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading!

**A Life for a Life  
Epilogue**  
By Shadow's Mirror

_1,200 Years Later..._

The door to the Royal Magical Library opened.

As the Stern Mystic and Ancient Elf had a brief argument over being the first to enter, the Magician of Black Chaos slipped inside ahead of both of them. He grinned at the tall figure that came to greet him. The head librarian was always a welcome sight to behold.

"Greetings, Alexander." He clasped the birdman's outstretched hand and then leaned in close to speak quickly and very quietly. "Forgive the intrusion, but something has come up and they insisted on coming and speaking with you about it, personally." He gave his friend an apologetic look.

Alexander chuckled and nodded. "Do not worry, things are quiet here today so their visit will liven things up a little."

Chaos sighed the sigh of the long-suffering assistant. "That is what I am afraid of."

"What is that? If you are going to speak, boy, speak loudly enough for people to hear you!" The Stern Mystic scowled at the magician as he stalked into the room ahead of his pouting companion.

"I was merely greeting Alexander, Mystic." Chaos bit his lip and winced as he realised his mistake a little too late.

"Alexander? Who is that?" The Stern Mystic peered around and shrugged. "Well, whoever he is, it is not polite to greet someone when someone else is right in front of you. You should know better." He scowled more deeply but looked a little appeased as Chaos humbly bowed his head and nodded. "Good. Now then... greetings, Spirit of the Books. We have some business with you."

Alexander tore his gaze away from the very amusing sight of Chaos trying to hide the fact that he was desperately trying not to laugh and nodded at the elder. "Greetings, Elders." He included the Ancient Elf with another nod. "How may I assist you today? Another text on herbs or is it fungus you were wanting today?"

"Well, I could do with a book on growing radishes, actually..." The Stern Mystic blinked and shook his head. "No, what I mean is... We are not here to get books! We need to speak with you on a very urgent matter indeed."

"We are." The Ancient Elf nodded in agreement, but looked a little distracted as he eyed the birdman curiously. "Is that a different robe to the one you were wearing when I came here this morning, or are my eyes failing me? The embroidery looks different."

Alexander, knowing the elders and their eccentricities very well since they frequented the library, smiled and nodded. "Your eyes are as keen as ever. My other robe... er... had a little accident."

The Stern Mystic had been scowling at his companion's change of topic, but now he arched an eyebrow at the Spirit of the Books. Something that looked suspiciously like a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. "He did it again, did he? Good thing the Dark Magician taught you that water spell or else this place would have burned down centuries ago."

Alexander smiled fondly and nodded. "I am eternally grateful to him. As are all of the books here."

The Stern Mystic almost smiled as well before he apparently remembered that he had a reputation of being stubborn, irritable and always grumpy. "Anyway, about that matter..."

"Papa! Papa!"

Alexander's eyes lit up at his favourite sound. He smiled at the two elders and nodded. "Why do you not both head over to the table? We can talk privately there. I will join you in just a moment." Before the elders could do more than give him nods and knowing looks, he had already turned to smile at the small boy who was entering the library from the passageway that led to their home.

"Over here, son."

As the boy smiled happily and ran towards him, Alexander mentally thanked Chaos again for his help that day so far in the past. So much had changed and yet it was all for the best.

He was no longer Alexander, the quiet and generally ignored human tutor who worried about the King's influence over the increasingly stubborn child he loved like his own.

Now, he was the Spirit of the Books, the respected and powerful birdman in charge of the Shadow Realm's Royal Magical Library. Now, his biggest worry was that his adopted son, who he loved more than anything in either the Realm or the mortal world, would get overexcited and accidentally set something on fire.

The child running towards him was no longer Prince Valen of Cantoria, the boy whose only wish had been for his father, King Roland, to praise him and spend time with him and love him. He no longer needed to be the perfect 'man' his father had ordered him to be, showing no emotion and having no friends and acting like a man who needed no one to love him. He was no longer a lonely little boy who had needed far more love than he had been allowed to accept.

Now, he was Fire Sorcerer, the powerful young fire mage whose dreams had all come true. His new father gave him all the love and praise he had ever wanted, and so much more besides. He was free to be himself, a sweet, gentle and loving little boy who had friends and was not afraid to give hugs to others or ask for hugs when he needed them, or just wanted them.

Alexander smiled as his son reached him and gently tousled the boy's pale ash-blonde hair. "Do you need me for something, child?"

Fire Sorcerer nodded very solemnly. "Yes, papa." He held up his arms and pouted. "It has been a whole ten minutes since you last hugged me!" He looked as if his entire world was on the verge of crumbling because of it.

As he laughed and swept his beloved, and rather precocious, son up into his arms for a tight hug, Alexander, the Spirit of the Books, knew that he had never been happier.

The End


End file.
